


Something Just Like This

by hippiefairy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Oliver is the Arrow, References to Abuse, Very AU, bit of a Romeo and Juliet thing going on, but his team isn't exactly the same
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippiefairy/pseuds/hippiefairy
Summary: Felicity Merlyn is a sheltered widow who wants to get out from under her father-in-law's thumb, she wants to date the only man who has managed to give her butterflies since her husband died, and she wants to make sure no one gets killed in the process.Oliver Queen is a man trying to balance the life of a vigilante with the life of a businessman, he wants to clean up both his city and his family's company but to do that he's going to have to risk everything, including his life, to go up against his own father. And in the meantime, there's a lovely blonde that he just can't stop thinking about.





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This is so AU. Um, I hope the story does a good job of explaining what is what because I don't want to give away any spoilers, but if something doesn't make sense please let me know.

Felicity’s room was warm and comfortable, decorated in deep blues and greens and with beautiful floor to ceiling windows, she especially loved the little reading nook she’d set up the second she’d moved in. But tonight she wanted to be anywhere else. Anywhere but here, arguing about the wisdom of dating the man she was fast falling for. And Malcolm’s latest accusation against Oliver made her burn with anger.

 

Felicity turned away from Malcolm “you don’t know anything about him!”.

 

“I know a great deal more than you do” he fired back “this ‘Oliver’ you’re so fond of didn’t even tell you his last name, well I know it, it’s Queen”.

 

Felicity flinched, she hadn’t known that and Malcolm’s anger, though not his fear, suddenly made so much more sense.

 

“And you are the one who doesn’t know anything about this man, if he’s a danger to you or our family than I have no choice but to act” her father-in-law told her, anger leaking into his words.

 

“You don’t know that he isn’t really interested in me  _ for me _ , you’re assuming the worst” Felicity argued.

 

“We may be the Montagues and Capulets of Starling City, but you two are not Romeo and Juliet Felicity, he knows who you are but didn’t give you the courtesy of knowing who he was, he isn’t interested in anything but helping his family ruin our’s”.

 

Felicity whirled around “fine! Kill him then! That’s what you want to do anyway, why are you even here discussing it” tears sparkled in the corners of her eyes as she turned away again and hugged herself.

 

“I do not kill people willy nilly Felicity” Malcolm told her.

 

“Fine, threaten him then. I know that’s why Ray broke up with me, you threatened to break both his legs” Felicity seethed.

 

“I’m sorry Felicity, I only want what is best for my family. And Oliver Queen could never be that for you” Malcolm said, his tone even sounded vaguely apologetic but that didn’t dim Felicity’s anger or sadness.

 

“Sometimes I wish I’d never married Tommy, then I wouldn’t be part of your family” Felicity whispered.

 

“You don’t mean that. You were good for Tommy, and he was good for you, if he was still alive you would be happy regardless of what I do” Malcolm said “but that wasn’t meant to be. You have become like another daughter to me and a sister to Thea. You  _ are _ a member of this family, and that puts you in a vulnerable position. I will not hurt this man if I don’t have to, but you cannot continue to see him” Malcolm exited the room but his words lingered in the air. Felicity sighed and sank to the floor by the fireplace, curling in on herself as she watched the flames leap and flicker for a few moments before closing her eyes wearily.

 

“I miss you Tommy” she whispered, one hand reaching up to grip their wedding bands that she wore on a chain around her neck “but I’m ready to move on, I’m ready to date, ready to live my life, your dad just won’t let me” she sighed and rubbed her thumb over Tommy’s ring.

 

“What do I do?” she asked the empty room. The situation had become too oppressive. She loved Thea and, for that matter, she cared a great deal for Malcolm, but he had changed greatly since he’d lost both his beloved wife and his son in less than a week. He had come out of the ordeal a changed man. No longer the caring, but distant, man that Tommy had introduced her to, Malcolm Merlyn had become overbearing, both in his personal life and in his business. Merlyn Global Group was doing better than it ever had before. But the Merlyn family was another matter, Thea spent her days sleeping and her nights partying and hooking up with strangers, Felicity rarely left the house, and Malcolm himself… well, Felicity hadn’t been being overdramatic when she’d accused him of wanting to kill Oliver Queen. Felicity had first noticed his increased brutality when he’d hired a group of mercenaries to hunt down Tommy’s killer, the thing was, she hadn’t necessarily disagreed with that decision, but then he’d permanently hired the mercenaries to work for his company and she’d begun to question whether he’d lost his morals. The short answer to that was ‘yes’, the longer answer was a great deal more complicated. Felicity herself knew she didn’t have to be afraid of Malcolm, but this wasn’t the first time he’d chased away a potential suitor with threats of violence, poor sweet Ray Palmer, he’d been super nice and totally had not deserved Malcolm’s threats.

 

“I should’ve known better” she wiped her eyes and straightened up “why did I think he would be reasonable? Well…” she shrugged “other than that I didn’t _know_ that ‘Oliver’ was Oliver freaking Queen when I met him” she muttered, if she ever saw him again they would _definitely_ be having words about that. But she really didn’t believe he actually meant her, or her family, harm. He’d just seemed so… nice, sweet even, and maybe a little lonely, like her. 

 

A light knock on the door and Thea waltzed in.

 

“Heard you and Dad arguing” she flung herself down beside the blonde and Felicity winced.

 

“How have you not broken every bone in your body?” she asked the dark-haired girl.

 

Thea shrugged and pretended to think about it “just good luck I guess” she said eventually “so… what did you do now? Or, more likely, what did dear ole Dad do now?”.

 

“I guess I accidently went on a date with Oliver Queen” Felicity admitted.

 

Thea raised an eyebrow “and how do you ‘accidently’ go on a date with the heir to Queen Consolidated?”.

 

“I met him at that Merlyn Global party last week” Felicity said.

 

“You mean the masquerade ball?” Thea asked.

 

Felicity nodded “yeah it was…” her eyes widened as she trailed off “oh my god” she breathed “we really are Romeo and Juliet!”.

 

“What?” Thea eyed her carefully “are you feeling okay Fee?”.

 

Felicity waved a hand carelessly in Thea’s direction “yeah, it’s just something your dad said”.

 

“Look, I’m sure he freaked out over you hooking up with Oliver Queen but…”

 

“Hold on!” Felicity interrupted her “Oliver and I didn’t ‘hook up’, we just danced for a bit at the party then we went for drinks at a nearby club, he told me his name was Oliver but failed to mention that Queen was his last name” she huffed “anyway, your dad is convinced that he’s using me for something, to destroy Merlyn Global I guess, I think it’s ridiculous but what can I do?” she shrugged.

 

“Dad is paranoid” Thea agreed “but it’s obvious what you should do, date him in secret”.

 

“This is not a romance novel Thea” Felicity scoffed.

 

Thea rolled her eyes “look, you deserve to live your own life, if this Queen guy is who you want to date, go for it”.

 

“Maybe…” Felicity hesitated “it’s just… maybe Malcolm has a point, why would someone like Oliver be interested in me?”.

 

“My brother was interested in you” Thea pointed out “so much so that he married you”.

 

“Yeah, but Tommy and I had things in common and we were friends for a long time before we started dating. Oliver just knows me as the widow of the former heir to his family’s business rivals”.

 

“Felicity” Thea sat up “do I really have to spell this out for you? Oliver is probably interested in you because you’re hot. Like, Smoakin’ hot even”.

 

“You did not just make a pun out of my maiden name” Felicity shook her head at Thea.

 

Thea had the audacity to smirk at her as she stood up and headed for the door, she turned around in the doorway.

 

“Just think about it Fee, you deserve to be happy” Thea told her before closing the heavy door behind her.

 

Felicity sighed and took her phone out of her pocket, she thumbed through her contacts and stopped on one labeled ‘CR’. The phone rang several times before her friend picked up.

 

“Hey Tech Goddess” Cisco’s voice greeted her and she smiled slightly at his happy tone.

 

“Hi Cisco, just wondering if you’d want to meet for coffee tomorrow morning?” Felicity asked.

 

“Wait a second, are you actually offering to meet me outside of Merlyn Global?” he asked.

 

“I know I’ve been a sucky friend” Felicity began.

 

“You know I don’t mean it like that” Cisco told her quickly “I’m just really surprised, I don’t remember the last time we met up for coffee, other than it was when you were still working at Palmer Tech”.

 

“Yeah, it was just before Tommy died” Felicity told him “I remember it a little too well actually. But I’m trying to get out more, live a little” she said.

 

“Good” Cisco declared “I’m glad you come visit me when you’re at Merlyn Global, but we really don’t get to see each other enough. So… Jitters? Around seven?”.

 

“That would be great Cisco, thanks” Felicity hung up after they exchanged goodbyes. Maybe Cisco would have some ideas about how to secretly date someone, the idea was sounding better and better as Felicity thought about it. At least she could find out if Malcolm was right, and if he was she could give Oliver the telling off he so richly deserved. But she was hoping for the best, it had felt so…  _ right  _ walking beside Oliver that night. 

  
  


.

* * *

.

 

“You can’t seriously be considering  _ dating  _ Felicity Merlyn” John Diggle’s unimpressed face was not unfamiliar to Oliver, but it seemed especially unimpressed as he stared at the archer.

 

“I see no reason to play by my father’s rules when he’s exactly the kind of person I would normally be shooting” Oliver told his bodyguard slash friend.

 

Diggle barely managed to not roll his eyes “Oliver, there are a lot more reasons to avoid this woman than your father,  _ her _ father-in-law for example, the fact that you’re a vigilante, the fact that you were at that party to get close to Thea who didn’t even show up, how about all the family skeletons that tie the Queens and the Merlyns together? Doesn’t any of this strike you as good reason to  _ not  _ date her?”.

 

“I don’t know Oliver, John does have some good points” Team Arrow’s third and final member piped up from his place by the computers.

 

“You too Barry? Really?” Oliver asked the lanky man.

 

Barry shrugged “sorry Ollie, you know I love you but I sure as hell wouldn’t mess with your dad  _ or  _ Malcolm Merlyn. Besides, shouldn’t Thea be the priority here?”.

 

Oliver’s mouth tightened “trust me, Thea is my priority, but you were both the ones telling me to loosen up a bit and I am actually interested in Felicity, she’s… lovely”.

 

“Lovely?” Diggle nodded slowly “alright, but when your father gets wind of this, and you know he will, I will not be in the room while he yells at you” Diggle walked away and Oliver sighed.

 

“Will Felicity be safe?” Barry asked quietly “I mean, Robert wouldn’t actually go after her, would he?”.

 

“I don’t know Barry, that’s why I’m hoping to keep this secret for a while, at least until I can take over Queen Consolidated”.

 

“What if Felicity won’t agree to a secret relationship?” Barry questioned.

 

“If the rumors about Malcolm Merlyn are true then she has as many reasons to keep quiet as I do” Oliver told him.

 

Barry nodded “how close are you to forcing Robert out?”.

 

“Getting closer all the time” Oliver assured him “and then I want you at the top where you belong as a Queen”.

 

“I don’t mind working in IT Oliver” Barry pointed out “besides, as Robert likes to constantly remind me, I’m not a Queen”.

 

“You’re my brother in all but blood” Oliver looked at him “and when my father took you in he promised to treat you as his own, he hasn’t done that, but I’ll abide by that promise. I’ll hire the best lawyers for your dad” Oliver told him “I’ll make sure the West family can come visit any time, I’ll build a whole damn lab for you and whoever you want to hire. I  _ will  _ make up for my father’s failings”.

 

Barry shook his head “Robert’s failings towards me aren’t your responsibility, I don’t blame you, not for  _ anything _ ” he said.

 

“I know, but I blame myself for not being there for you” Oliver replied.

 

“We can discuss it later, there isn’t any point in counting chickens before they’re hatched, we still have to depose Robert”.

 

Oliver nodded “soon” he promised.

 

.

* * *

.

 

Felicity tapped her fingers impatiently on the table and glanced at the clock on the wall in Jitters.

 

“Come on Cisco” she muttered just as the bell on the door jingled merrily and Cisco breezed through the door.

 

“Hey Felicity! Sorry I’m late” Cisco joined her at the tiny table “my roommate got home oddly late, as in early this morning, seriously, like just an hour before he’s supposed to leave for work and I know he doesn’t have a girlfriend so I’m curious as to where he was, but anyway, I was worried about him which is why I didn’t get a whole lot of sleep and I didn’t even hear my alarm”.

 

“Maybe he was at a club or something” Felicity suggested as she scooted Cisco’s coffee and muffin over to him.

 

“Barry? At a club? I mean, it  _ has  _ happened, but only because I dragged him there” Cisco told her.

 

“Barry? That’s the guy that works at Queen Consolidated right?” Felicity asked, an idea forming in her mind.

 

“Yeah, why?” Cisco asked.

 

“Well….” Felicity explained how she’d met Oliver and told him about the argument with Malcolm and Thea’s suggestion.

 

“That’s crazy, and awesome! It’s way past time for you to get out some” he stuffed the rest of his muffin in his mouth and eyed Felicity’s scone.

 

“I agree. I’m just not sure about this whole keeping it secret thing, what if Oliver doesn’t go for that? What if I mess up and Malcolm finds out anyway? What if Malcolm is right and Oliver is just using me and I fall for him anyway? What if…”

 

“Whoa whoa whoa” Cisco flapped his hands at her “listen Felicity, that is a lot of what-ifs that you simply can’t know the answer to unless you take a chance and try dating the guy. You obviously want to so why not give it a try?”.

 

“Because the first thing I’ll have to tell him is that my father-in-law might seriously try to kill him if he dates me?” Felicity shoved her scone at Cisco and slumped dejectedly, there were so many reasons to not do this and she was just thinking of more and more.

 

“Felicity” Cisco’s tone was the most serious she’d ever heard from him “I think you should go for it. If Oliver can’t handle the secrecy than that’s a problem, if he just wants to use you than that’s a problem, but anything else? We can figure out how to work around. You, me, and Thea, we’ll be an unbeatable team”.

 

“What if Malcolm finds out? How would I be able to protect Oliver from him?” Felicity asked.

 

“That’s actually pretty easy, Queen Consolidated provides a bodyguard for him, I’m surprised you didn’t know that, the guy was at the party and he probably followed you guys to the club”.

 

“I didn’t notice anyone following us” Felicity frowned “but I guess I was kind of wrapped up in Oliver” she admitted.

 

Cisco grinned at her “mm hmm”.

 

Felicity glared at him “ _ one _ bodyguard is not good enough, besides, I don’t want anything to happen to him either”.

 

“Okay well, Merlyn’s thugs took over a lot of the security work from Merlyn Global’s  _ actual  _ security and they’re not happy about that” Cisco told her “I bet the head of security would happily spy on them for me”. 

 

Felicity nodded “sounds like something Lisa would enjoy… but how does that help?”.

 

“If we know beforehand that something is going to happen we can warn Oliver and he can just go somewhere safe like Queen Consolidated, their security is damned good, even Lisa thinks so”.

 

“This is awfully complicated” Felicity groaned.

 

“Yep, and you haven’t even told me how my roommate figures into it yet” Cisco reminded her.

 

“I kind of… lost… Oliver’s number” Felicity admitted sheepishly “I was thinking maybe your roommate worked somewhere close enough to Oliver’s office that he could slip him a note”.

 

“Why couldn’t I just ask Barry for Oliver’s number for you?” Cisco asked confusedly.

 

“Um…. because as far as I know Oliver doesn’t go giving out his number to everyone. Is Barry a friend of his? Because, I mean, that’s even better”.

 

“Barry is Oliver’s foster brother” Cisco informed her “though, come to think of it, I doubt that’s public knowledge so maybe don’t spread that around”.

 

“Okay, sure” Felicity promised “but why the secrecy about that? Everyone knows Robert Queen took in a kid”.

 

“Yeah…” Cisco hesitated “I don’t know the full story but I do know that Robert Queen is a controlling dick. And Barry asked me to not go spreading around who he is, which I totally just failed at”.

 

“I won’t tell, I promise!” Felicity reassured him “Also, you’re also going to be late for work” she pointed out as she looked up at the clock.

 

“Damn it” Cisco swore “okay, I’ll talk to Lisa and Barry. See you later Felicity! Bye!” he rushed out the door and Felicity grinned, yeah she’d missed her coffee dates with Cisco. 

 

.

* * *

.

 

“Oh I’m going to enjoy this” Lisa’s smile was more than a little evil and Cisco gulped and took a step back.

 

“You know you’re just supposed to spy on them” he pointed out quickly.

 

“Of course Cisco” she purred, stepping closer to him “when are you going to agree to go on a date with me?” she asked him.

 

“Um, when I’m a little less afraid of your brother” Cisco answered.

 

“Lenny wouldn’t hurt a fly” Lisa stated.

 

“Yeah… I know better than that” Cisco told her “but I guess we could go out for drinks?” he offered hesitantly.

 

“Sounds perfect” she winked at him before turning around and sauntering away.

 

Cisco shook his head “I’m going to get myself murdered” he groaned. Leonard Snart was an up and coming businessman who wasn’t afraid to be every bit as cutthroat as Robert Queen himself, and he hated anyone who tried to date his little sister. 

 

“Might be worth it…” Cisco tried to convince himself, he couldn’t deny he liked Lisa, he just also liked living.

 

.

* * *

.

 

Robert Queen wasn’t a man to mess with, most people knew this, his son had yet to learn it but Robert knew he would very soon. 

 

He stood now at the grave of Malcolm’s late wife and laid a small bunch of flowers by the headstone. 

 

“Oliver is so very much your son my dear Moira” he said.

 

“You have no right to be here” Malcolm’s voice behind him was a hate-filled growl.

 

“She was my wife first” Robert answered “it’s a shame what happened to her”.

 

“You bastard” Malcolm hissed.

 

Robert turned to face Malcolm with a cold smile.

 

“I was willing to forgive her leaving me for you, it was the best option after she became pregnant with your daughter. But she and I had a deal as surely as you and I do, you both thought you could get away with breaking those deals and this is the result” he gestured towards Moira’s grave.

 

“It’s been almost two years Malcolm, and yet you still grieve, I guess you really did love her” Robert smiled cruelly “you still have a beautiful family, you should keep an eye on your daughter and daughter-in-law, who knows what might happen if you cross me again”.

 

Malcolm didn’t say anything else, the anger that contorted his face was enough of answer for Robert though.

 

“I will see you soon Malcolm”.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
